Bryce's Kanto Adventure
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: Seven years after Pokemon movie 5, Ash is the Hoenn Champion and decides to revisit Altomare with Brock and Dawn. Bryce, now fifteen, decides to join Ash on his quest to become the Kanto champion. Minor romance genre, rated for some language and violence. Ages: Bryce: 15, Jenny: 9, Bianca: 19, Ash: 19, Brock: 28, Dawn: 18


**You've waited patiently. Now, it's here. The sequel to "Lost Tears of Altomare" has finally started.**

**"Bryce's Kanto Adventure"**

**Summary: Seven years after Pokemon movie 5, Ash is the Hoenn Champion and decides to revisit Altomare with Brock and Dawn. Bryce, now fifteen, decides to join Ash on his quest to become the Kanto champion.**

**Ages: Bryce: 15, Jenny: 9, Bianca: 19, Ash: 19, Brock: 28, Dawn: 18**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**"Poke-speech"**

_**"Telepathy"**_

**R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_A flash of light._

_A scream of pain. _

_The DMA activating. _

_A voice of compassion. _

_"Don't touch that!" _

_A flash._

_A tidal wave. _

_A beam of light. _

_And then a scream._

Bryce woke up from his nightmare. He looked around, and found himself on one of the branches of a tree in the Garden of the Eons. He was in his Latios form, and he had been having these dreams since...that day. He didn't want to remember it, but they kept coming back in the form of nightmares. He sensed his mother and sister flying towards him, obviously concerned. Bryce transformed into his human form and curled into a ball. Even though he was fifteen, these nightmares had been affecting him for quite some time. He looked to his right, and saw his mother looking at him, concerned. **"Another nightmare?"** she asked.

Bryce nodded, and said, "Ever since the day Dad sacrificed himself, I can't help but feel bad. If Jenny and I had been there, we could have stopped them, we could have saved Dad." Jenny, Bryce's younger sister who had turned nine years old a couple months ago, sat on the branch across from Bryce and transformed. Her appearance looked more like Bianca, with the hair tufts now on her head.

"It shouldn't matter now. Dad's still here, as the Soul Dew. His sacrifice is what saved Altomare."

Bryce jumped from the branch, landing next to the swing. He stood and walked to the pedestal with the Soul Dew inside. He sighed, and said silently, "Dad, I wish you were here. I need guidance, and if I don't get some sort of help from you soon," Bryce began to cry, tears falling down his face, "I might not be able to protect the city like you did before you..." Bryce couldn't finish his sentence, his words choked out by his tears. The tears that fell dropped into the pool of water, and it began to glow. Bryce stopped crying, and began to stare in wonder. He could hear a faint voice, saying, _'Bryce, touch the Soul Dew. Touch it, Bryce.'_ Bryce felt that this voice was familiar somehow, and obeyed. His fingers dipped into the surprisingly warm water, and touched the Soul Dew.

A light flashed, and Bryce closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a blue and red room. There wasn't anything in it, and it seemed to go on forever in all directions. Bryce kept looking around, trying to find some sort of exit.

**"Bryce."** There was a voice from behind. Bryce turned to see the translucent form of a Latios. But it wasn't just any Latios, it was...

"Dad."

The Latios smiled and said, **"Hello, son."** Bryce slowly walked up to his father, and embraced him. He didn't pass through like a ghost, but was instead solid.

Bryce began to cry, and said, "I missed you Dad. I really did."

**"I know Bryce. Seven years ago, I sacrificed myself."** Latios let go of his son and lowered himself so he was eye level with him. **"But I sacrificed myself knowing that you, your mother and your sister would be safe. I sacrificed myself to keep all of Altomare safe."**

Bryce continued to sniffle, and Latios continued, **"Now, I want you to listen to me."** Bryce eventually stopped crying, and nodded his head. **"Do you remember that boy, the one who helped rescue me from those bad people?"** Bryce nodded again, remembering the one who helped his mother and father, Ash he thought his name was. **"He is returning to Altomare. One of his companions, the squinty eyed man, will be accompanying him, but his female travelling companion will not. Instead, a new companion has joined him. I want you to join them on their journey to Kanto. See the world."**

Bryce nodded his head and said, "Okay." Latios flashed, and Bryce felt himself being pushed away. He closed his eyes as the light grew brighter, and when he opened them again, he found himself back in the garden, Jenny floating over him.

**"Brandon, are you alright? You fell down after you touched Papa."** Bryce looked around, and saw he was on the ground.

He got up and said, "I was talking with him, Jenny. I was talking with Dad." Jenny gasped in surprise, and floated up to the Soul Dew. She touched the Soul Dew as well, but nothing happened.

**"Aw,"** she said sadly, **"Daddy doesn't want to talk with me."** Bryce stood and noticed his mother was flying towards them.

**"Bryce, are you alright?"** she asked, worried for her son. **"I felt a disturbance near the Soul Dew and thought someone had tried to steal it again."**

Bryce shook his head and said, "No, I touched the Soul Dew. Dad wants me to join the boy who helped save Altomare all those years ago on a journey through Kanto. The one called Ash." Latias (I'll call her Latias for now) looked surprised and Bryce continued, "He's coming to Altomare, along with the squinty eyed man and another female. If I remember right, you had a small crush on him." Latias started denying it, but the blush was unmistakable.

**"So you're leaving?"** Jenny asked, a bit of sadness in her voice.

Bryce turned to her, and nodded, saying, "That's what Dad said. He wanted me to see the world, before we begin protecting Altomare I guess."

Latias smiled a little, and said, **"Well then, I guess we should get you ready then."**

"I wanna go too," Jenny said, now in her human form.

Latias thought for a moment, and said, **"I guess you could go as well, you need to see the world as well."** Bryce smiled, glad that someone he knew would be joining. He sensed something, as did Jenny and Latias. A ship was arriving in Altomare, and there were two sources of aura that were familiar.

"They're here."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good start? Bad start? Need to read more before you can decide start? R&R, PM, and *Mega-Gamer 18 suddenly transforms into Latios, then flies off*.**


End file.
